1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt guide of a vehicle seatbelt.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an occupant sits on a seat for a vehicle, the occupant restrains his/her body with a seatbelt. A seatbelt of a three-point supporting type, which is one type of seatbelt device that is generally used, includes a shoulder belt and a lap belt. The shoulder belt is placed from a shoulder to the chest of the occupant. The lap belt is placed on the hip of the occupant. Such a seatbelt is widely known. (Refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-125937 (FIG. 1).)
As discussed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-125937, the seatbelt device using the seatbelt of the three-point supporting type includes a chest protection inflating portion and a head/chin protection inflating portion. The chest protection inflating portion is deployed towards and protects the chest of the occupant during a collision. The head/chin protection inflating portion is deployed towards the back of the head of the occupant and protects his/her head and chin during the collision.
When the occupant is not seated, the seatbelt of the three-point supporting type that is used in many vehicles is automatically retracted. The retracted seatbelt is accommodated in, for example, a retractor (belt retractor). When the occupant is seated, the occupant pulls out the accommodated seatbelt from an upper anchor, and fastens the seatbelt. The upper anchor is provided at a position that is above the shoulder of the occupant so that the occupant can place the seatbelt on his/her shoulder when fastening the seatbelt.
When a vehicle including such a seatbelt device collides with an obstacle that is in front of the vehicle, the upper part of the body of the occupant who sits on a seat tilts forward. However, the chest of the occupant is restrained by a shoulder belt. Therefore, the occupant feels a strong pressure. It is desirable that the pressure that the occupant feels be small.